


Can we consider this as a date?

by VivaDestiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Teasing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/pseuds/VivaDestiel





	

"So, where do you want to go tonight?" asked Derek, trying to be nonchalant, still staring at the book he was reading.  
  
Stiles turned around from a cork board, on which he was hanging pictures of the dead body of the latest Sheriff's case. He took out a pen from his mouth and began to strike it nervously on his left hand.  
  
"Uhm. Are we going out tonight?" he asked sheepishly. Immediately, he regretted it, because Derek frowned and looked at him menacingly.  
  
"Stiles. We've talked about it the day before yesterday. We decided to go out on a date." Derek responded threateningly.  
  
"Ah! That I totally forgot." Stiles replied with a half smile.  
  
Derek looked at him murderously. He also started to quietly growl at Stiles who is currently walking backwards and started hitting his hand with a pen in a faster rhythm.  
  
"It's not like I wanted to forget, okay?! I've been busy, Very. If you haven't noticed" Stiles gestured in the direction of the board. "I was really excited at the prospect of a date with you... I STILL AM. Don't worry, Sourwolf. I just simply forgot that it's supposed to be today. I'm sorry, okay?"  
  
The man pursed his lips, still glowering at Stiles. The teenager sighed, he put down his pen on the desk and walked over to Derek.  
  
"Don't be angry. I'm fully yours for today. Yeah?" Stiles cautiously asked.  
  
"So be it. Where do you want to go?" Murmured Derek, not fully forgiving the younger man.  
  
Stiles thought for a moment before he made a decision. "We could go to a pizza place or a Chinese restaurant."  
  
"I know a really good Chinese bar at the next town over Beacon Hills. It is run by werewolves. You'll like them and the food. I guarantee you that." Derek suggested.  
  
"Werewolves making Chinese food... sounds interesting. But it's a safe place, right? Please tell me that this is not a bar mainly for supernatural beings in the area. Please!" Begged Stiles.  
  
"This is not a bar mainly for supernatural beings in the area" Derek recited dryly.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Derek, you wanna kill me right?" Stiles blurted out.  
  
"No, of course not. No one is going to touch you there, because they'll know that you belong to me." Derek guaranteed.  
  
Stiles narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in consideration. "Err... In what exact sense do I belong to you? Like, am I your servant, who has to do everything you command because he's afraid of you? Or in the sense that I can make out only with you, because when someone touches me you'll break their neck? You need to explain that to me, because I do not know what to think ..."  
  
"Stiles... You know perfectly well what I meant." Derek said while looking intensely at the teenager.  
  
"Well, yeah, I know, but I like to tease you" Stiles said with a shrug. "I can't help it, with your pissed look and furrowed brows that cover half your face turns me on." Stiles admitted.  
  
"I'm gonna rip your throat out... with my teeth." Derek threatened.  
  
"Ah! that's exactly what I meant. Your expression, man... Come on, big bad. You're turning me on." Stiles said with teasing voice.  
  
Derek got up from his chair, grabbed Stiles's front shirt and pressed him to the nearest wall. The teenager drew out a loud air through his nose while closely watching the man that has pinned him at the wall. This time he wasn't able to tell if the werewolf was really pissed or if he was just pretending. He preferred not to risk it, so he said nothing. He just stood there leaning against the wall and staring into Derek's eyes.  
  
The werewolf came closer and kissed Stiles hard and passionately as if the man wanted to show who's the boss by demonstrating his skills in kissing. Not that it bothered Stiles, its quite the opposite. He loved kissing Derek. This whole werewolf domination... It excited him. He also liked the feeling when Derek's stubble was scratching his face.  
  
Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Stiles Stilinski had his fetishes ... and he was still discovering new ones.  
  
When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. Stiles stared at the man's slightly open mouth.  
  
"Can-can we consider what just happened for a date?" Stiles whispered shakily. "I like the idea that our first date would be like this. In fact, each of our date should exactly be this way, it would be wonderful ... What do you think? Of course, you do not have to agree! We can always, of course, go get some food and say that this was our first date, but ..." Stiles rambled on.  
  
"Stiles, stop repeating yourself and sit quietly or I won't kiss you ever again" warned Derek.  
  
The teenager nodded and shut his mouth tightly to stop himself from talking.  
  
"And yes, Stiles, this can be our first date. I don't mind." Then Derek leaned down and kissed his boyfriend.


End file.
